


Silence

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.

“Cara... Cara...”, a whisper in the dark, calling out to her.

“Grace?”, she called back, “Where are you?”

Sending empty words into the darkness surrounding her, her voice childlike and innocent.

“Cara...” The whisper more urgent now, like a silent scream.

“Grace!” The darkness pressed down on her, pushing her further away from the whisper. “Grace?”

Silence.

And darkness.

“Grace...”, a whisper in the dark, calling out.

Silence.

“Cara...”

She shivered at the touch of an invisible hand caressing her cheek.

“Oh Cara...”

The darkness around her gave way and a face became visible - bruised, battered and bleeding.

“Grace?”

And then she woke, startled. The dream lingering in her mind, sending shivers down her back. And for a brief moment she knew how Kahlan must have felt when dreaming the vision of being the only confessor left standing.


End file.
